Captain Swan's daughter
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: Emma and Killian meet shortly after Neal left Emma. Now Emma and Killian have a seven year old daughter named Pelia, but Killian fights in the army so sometimes he is deployed. - Up for adoption -
1. Chapter 1

Name: Henry Mills-Swan

nickname: Kid

born: May 11, 2001 in Phoenix, Arizona jail

appearance: portrayed by Jared S. Gilmore

home: Storybrooke

family: Emma Swan (mother), Neal Cassidy (father), Pelia (half-sister), Snow White (grandmother), Charming (grandfather), James (great uncle via Charming), Regina (adoptive mother/step great grandmother), Zelena (adoptive aunt, step great aunt), Rumpelstilskin (grandfather), Milah (grandmother), Killian/Hook (step grandfather via Milah/step dad via Emma), Cora (adoptive grandmother/step great great grandmother).

Name: Pelia Grace Swan-Jones

nickname: Sweetie, Angel and Princess

born: December 5, 2004 in Boston, Massachusetts

appearance: portrayed by Mia Talerico

home: Boston (formerly) Storybrooke

family: Emma Swan (mother) Killian/Hook (father) Liam (uncle via Killian), Henry (half-brother), Snow White (grandmother), Charming (grandfather), James (great uncle via Charming), Regina (step great grandmother), Zelena (step great aunt) Cora (step great great grandmother).

* * *

(Pelia's birth on December 15, 2004; a hospital somewhere in Boston. Emma is holding Pelia and Killian is at the hospital with Emma and his new daughter.)

Killian: She's beautiful, just like her mommy. So what's her name?

Emma: Pelia Grace

Killian: A beautiful name for our princess. (in a baby voice) Hi Pelia, I'm your daddy

(7 years later, Killian is on a trip and at almost the middle of the night Henry comes and knocks on the door)

Emma: (opens the door) Can I help you?

Henry: Are you Emma Swan?

Emma: Yean, who are you?

Henry: My name is Henry. I'm your son (goes under Emma's arms and into the apartment)

Emma: Hey kid, I don't have a son. Where are your parents?

Pelia: (walks into the kitchen and sees Henry) Mommy, who is this?

Emma: Great, you woke my daughter. (to Pelia) Sweetie, he is just a confused boy.

Henry: Ten years ago did you give a baby up for adoption? That was me.

Pelia: Mommy, is he my big brother?

Emma: No angel

Henry: We better get going

Emma/Pelia: Where?

Henry: I want you two to come home with me.

Emma: Where's home?

Henry: Storybrooke, Maine

Pelia: Storybrooke seriously?

Henry: (nods) Mhm

Emma: Let's get you back to Storybrooke then?

The Mayor's house, Emma and Pelia walk Henry up to the garden path.

Henry: Please don't take me back there.

Emma: I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you.

Henry: I don't have parents. I just have a mom, and she's evil.

Emma: Evil. That's a bit extreme, isn't it?

Henry: She is. She doesn't love me, she only pretends to.

Pelia: I'm sure that's not true. All mommies love their kids

The door opens to Regina Mills and Sheriff Graham.

Regina: Henry? Uh! Henry! (runs and hugs him) Are you okay? Where have you been?

Henry: I found my REAL mom! (runs upstairs)

Regina: You're Henry's birth mom?

Emma: (waves) Hi

Regina: (looks at Pelia) Who is this cutie?

Emma: (holds Pelia close to her legs with her arm) This is my daughter.

Regina: Hi cutie

Pelia: Hi (looks at her mommy and tugs on the leather jacket sleeve)(whispers) Mommy, I don't trust her. She's evil like Henry said.

Emma: Sweetie, don't be ridiculous

(Scene transitions to inside the foyer where Regina gets Emma and Pelia some apple cider.)

Emma: How did he find me?

Regina: No idea. When I adopted him he was only three weeks old

Pelia: (yawns and whispers) Mommy, I'm tired

Emma: I better get going. It was nice meeting you

Regina: Ok bye it was nice meeting you too

(Emma checking in to Granny's bed and breakfast, while carrying Pelia who fell asleep in the car.)

Emma: Hello, I'd like a room

Granny: How many beds?

Emma: Just one

Granny: How long will you be staying?

Emma: One week

Granny: What's the name?

Emma: Emma Swan

Mr. Gold: (as he is walking to exit) Emma. What a lovely name.

Emma: Thanks (looks at Granny after Mr. Gold leaves) Who was that?

Granny: That was Mr. Gold. He owns this place.

Emma: The inn?

Granny: No, the town. Anyways here's your key (hands Emma a key with a swan on it.)

Emma: Thank you


	2. Not a chapter - Author's note

I'm not inspired by this story anymore, so I'm not going to write anymore chapters. If anyone likes and is inspired by it, Pm me and I'll let you adopt the story.


End file.
